


I Should Be Over All The Butterflies

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [129]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean watches Roman take care of Seth.





	I Should Be Over All The Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Dean watches secretly as Roman takes care of an exhausted Seth (bj and a bath?). Dean appreciates Roman as a caretaker.

Dean leans against the back of the armchair, watching as Roman goes down on Seth. Seth’s moaning quietly, hands tangled in Roman’s long hair, hips rocking slowly up into Romans talented mouth. Dean scratches idly at the hickey Roman gave him earlier on his chest and watches Seth orgasm, sinking bonelessly back into the couch.

Roman pulls off of him, swallowing. Seth tugs him into a kiss, reaching down to cup Roman’s cock through his sweats, but Roman gently pushes his hand away. 

“This is for you, baby boy. You took a hell of a beating last night.” Roman says, smiling down at Seth.

“I love wrestling Cesaro, but Jesus, he was rough.” Seth grumbles, leaning back into the couch.

Dean watches at they talk for a few more minutes before Roman gets up and pulls Seth up with him, leading him to the bathroom. Dean follows behind them, keeping quiet.

Roman draws a bath for Seth, filling it with bubbles and Seth slides down into it with a grateful sigh and a murmur of thanks to Roman. Roman washes his hair for him, rinsing it out with the handheld sprayer.

Dean watches with a small smile, loving his boyfriends even more if that were possible. When Roman’s done and Seth’s starting to prune, Roman grabs down a towel and drains the tub. Seth stands up and Roman wraps the towel around him, kissing him softly.

Dean heads back for the bedroom to wait on them, getting the bed ready. Roman lets Seth climb into the middle of the bed, asleep as soon as he lays down. Dean steps over to Roman, kissing him softly.

“You’re so good to us.” He mumbles when they break apart. 

“Well, someone has to be.” Roman says, kissing Dean again before laying down on his side of the bed, arm around Seth.

Dean smiles at the scene and then lays down too, kissing Seth’s forehead before settling down. 

Roman still finds new ways to amaze him.


End file.
